


Stuck Like a Pig

by simplykayley



Category: Lethal Weapon (TV)
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplykayley/pseuds/simplykayley
Summary: In which Riggs comes to the rescue.





	Stuck Like a Pig

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Supadackles10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supadackles10/gifts).



“So, I was wondering, who's great idea was it to steal the detective's kid?” 

Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum twirled around from a red faced, crying Harper Murtaugh to face Riggs, who casually leaned against the doorway. 

“I thought it would be you.” He said, clicking his tongue as Tweedle Dee, a stocky, light haired came at him. He quickly fell to the ground with one bash to the forehead from Riggs’ pistol. 

He took a moment to stare down at the collapsed man before stepping over his body to walk towards the wider eyed partner, his gun trained on his chest. 

“You can come with me easy or go down hard.” Riggs warned as he saw the man try to discreetly move his hand behind his back. 

“You kind of guys never choose the easy way.” He sighed as the man swiped at him with a knife. He was much bigger than his partner, bigger than Riggs in fact and Riggs cursed loudly as he took the shot only for him to move just in time for it to only graze his side. 

He took a moment to make sure Harper was out of harm's way, hidden behind a dusty couch before he went after the wounded man. 

The dark haired man suddenly turned on him and he hissed as he was stuck in the side with the long knife. His shot rang out as he finally hit the man square in the chest. He went down in a giant heap and Riggs let out a grateful moan as he lets his gun fall to the ground before he pressed a hand against his quickly bleeding side. 

Red quickly spread across the fabric and Riggs let out another curse as he tried to stop it. Trying to stop it was no use and he finally threw his hands up in frustration as he glared down at the two idiots that he had taken down. 

A whimper caught his attention and he completely forgot about the wound in his side as he limped over to a crying Harper on the floor. 

She stared up at him with wide, shiny brown eyes that widened even farther when she recognized the familiar face. For a moment he thought that she would be frightened by his bloody shirt and face and start crying again but she let out one small whimper and threw her arms out at him to be picked up and carried. 

His side flared up as he bent down to pick her up but he ignored it viciously. Harper wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face against his shoulder and he barely held back a hiss but help was almost there. He could already hear the sirens. Rog would be angry that he had gone on his own but in the end Riggs knew that he would let it go in favor of acting like a mother hen. 

He put a hand on the back of Harper’s head as he rocked her back and forth as he tried to forget the pain in his side and the baby that he had already lost once before. He was suddenly very glad that he had saved this one. 

×

Trish was with Rog when Riggs opened the door with one hip. She had tears running down her face and took off running towards him without a second thought. Riggs didn't think he had ever seen her cry. He was sure that he had never even seen her with a hair out of place. 

Losing a kid did that to you, he guessed. 

“Thank you.” She repeated over and over to him as she took Harper from his arms, who had begun to cry again at the sight of her mother. Rog was right behind her, his mouth wide open as he stared at his partner. Every cop behind him seem to share the same look. 

“It was nothing, I do it everyday.” He drawled humorlessly before dropping down to his knees and blacking out. 

×

The bright, overhead light basically fried his eyeballs out of his head and he cursed loudly as he tried to move to his side to get away from the burning heat and light that could basically be considered the sun. 

“Riggs, sit still you idiot.” 

Oh god, Rog. Pain flared up at his side and everything that had happened during the past day suddenly filled his head and he let out another groan and peeled his eyes open to peer through the white hospital room. 

“Oh god, I hate hospitals.” He groaned loudly, frightening the mousy nurse that was leaving the side of his hospital bed. “It wasn't even that much blood loss. Duct tape always does the trick. Might have been to big of a wound for super glue but I'd probably try.” 

Rog let out a chuckle, use to his craziness at this point and he slowly sat up in the bed, running his fingers through his hair that was crazier than usual from his whole adventure. 

“How's the kid?” Riggs asked, timid suddenly as he met Rog's eyes but all he did was smile gratefully. 

“Shaken up, but not even a scratch.” 

“Good, good.” Riggs said, bobbing his head up and down as silence set in once again. 

“Riggs…” Rog started and he winced. Here comes the lecture…”Thank you for saving Harper. There's no way that we will ever be able to repay you. You probably have a permanent get out of jail free card with Trish at this point. I don't know your trick, I think I need to grow one of those ugly mustaches.” 

Riggs laughed, throwing his head back before he looked back at Rog. “You and your family have done more than enough for me. I just thought it was time to repay you guys back.” 

Roger watched him for a moment, seeming to think something over, before Riggs was suddenly wrapped up in a hug. 

“There's not any debts between family, Riggs.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that this was what you wanted and were thinking when you requested! Let me know what you thought. 
> 
> I don't know if other people other then the redneck threesome that I call family do this but we actually put super glue on, fairly large wounds to keep them close and uninfected. I've done it for as long as I can remember and I learned it from my dad. I feel like it's not something that a lot of people outside the more Southern Midwest/South do so I thought it would be funny to Easter egg it into the fic. 
> 
> I'm always learning new things from writing as well, I thought it was spelled Duck tape not duct tape. XD 
> 
> So anyway, let me know your thoughts!


End file.
